


Drabbles

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Different Drabbles mainly from harry potter.





	1. Suprise Surprise

Draco and Blaise are talking when Draco looks over his shoulder amd sees Potter about to be kissed.   
"Draco i love you" Blaise says while draco is still staring at harry.  
" Hold on one second" Draco says while putting a finger to Blaises face. He turns and walks over to potter. He grabs his hand, spins him in a circle aways from Ginny, and kisses him. Both Ginny and Blaise stand there shocked. Harry doesnt respond until he sees its just Draco and kisses him back with as much passion. When they pull away Draco drags harry down the hall towards the Slytherin dorms, leaving Ginny and Blaise stand there.


	2. TomDrarry

×dracos pov×

 

I'm walking with my friends to lunch when Hogwarts shakes, and Hogwarts is very stable for a castle. Everyone around me looks up in fear.  After a few minutes everything seems calm so we continue on our way. We get near the great hall whem the castle shake abruptly. It shake harder now that we are nearing the great hall. Once it stops we head down the stars the the doors of the great hall. The castle shakes again. I look up at the statutes and see them crumbling.

 

"Everyone RUN!" i yell out. Everyone spreads like wildfire and they do it so quickly that nobody gets hurt. But the blast of the statutes blows down the doors to the great hall.

 

"Why did you kill my parents Dumbledore?!" I hear the familar voice of my boyfriend Harry yell out.

 

"Because of the Profecy Harry you are Supposted to kill the dark lord!" Dumbledore yells out. People start stepping over the rubble to get a better look at the fight.

 

"That profecy is fake and was made by a drunk,Imperioed, stupid excuse of a diviation professor!" Harry yells as he throws another curse at Dumbledore who blocks is easy.

 

"I need the power Harry to become better than you!"Dumbledore yells out, throwing a hex at harry which i quickly block with a sheild of my own. Harry looks at me for a split second then back to Dumbledore.

 

"You are going to die!!" harry yells. Throwing a sectemsempra at Dumbledore who barely blocks it. But then it all happened too fast.

 

"No you are!"Dumbledore yelled out. Dumbledore threw out a blasting curae at Harry, who doged it. But the curse hit the wall making the ceiling crumble and fall on Harry.

 

"NO!"i yell out quickly sheilding his head and hear where he can die. I feel my magic straining against the rubble trying to peirce his heart. Despite my magic straining i try to conjure a patronus, and as it hurts to do so. I finally do it. It comes out as a Phonix.

 

"Get tom as quickly as you can" i ask it. It nods and flames away. I feel my magic depleting. I look up and see someof the students tring to get the rubble off of Harry and i see Professer McGonagall and Uncle Snape apprehending Dumbledore.

 

I then see my patronus flame back in with Tom. He sees me gripping onto the rubble below me and runs to me.

 

"What happened?" he asked me.

 

"I-I was heading to l-lunch with B-Blaise and the c-c-castle shook. N-not thinking a-about it, i-i w-went on w-with it. T-that was until i-it sh-shook again." i say. I then cough with blood comming out of my mouth. "H-Harry a-and d-d-Dumbledore fight. H-Harry under rub-b-ble." i say before i fall on ground more. I cough more blood. Knowing that my sheilds will still work until my magic is none like a muggle,i pass out.

 

×Toms Pov×

 

As Dray passes out i put him under a statis and petrificus so his core would drain slower. I go and help the students move rubble. I use my wand to make it quicker. That was until i herd a very faint help and my rage and magic took over, helping move things quicker. I move the rubble so quickly that i almost hurt Harry.

 

"Harry, are you okay?!" i ask him when i finally see him. He trys it talk to me but his words are slured. I ask Harry just to put thumbs up for ues and down for no. He pust it up to show he understands.

 

"Does your head hurt?" I ask. He goes up. I then also him if he is dizzy and he goes up. I curse out loud. I then see him falling asleep and tell him not to or he will die. He trys to stay awake. I wait with him until Madame Pomfry comes. I tell her that he has a concussion. She puts him in a levatation charm. And on the way to the hospital wing, i grab Dray. He wakes up and sees my face. I lean down and kiss him.

 

"Is he going to be okay?" dray asks me. I look up at harry. Dray follows my eyes and sees Harry and breaks down. I let him cry on my shirt until he passes out from exhaustion again.

 

When i get to the hospital wing, i put Dray on a bed, pull up a chair and procede to pass out


	3. Dark lord rises again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, draco, harry,Lucius  
> Battle of hogwarts  
> Mid battle  
> It stops  
> But i will never stop.

Harry sits in his dorm room, the battle going down in the courtyard has him nowhere to be seen. Both sides are suffering quite a few casualties. Tom sends out a message to Harry.

 

_Come to me_

 

After reading it and sending the crow that gave it to him, he packs his bags. He first packs his trunk, shoving all his possesions in it, before shrinking it down and sticking it in his pocket. He grabed both of his wands, holly and elder, and left his dorm. He walked down the staircase andto the portrait. He gets stopped by gaurd blocking the door.

 

"Where are you going" the guard ask.

 

"To help win the battle" i reply. 

 

The guard moves over and harry goes out the portrait. He gets about half way to the courtyard when hermoine grabs his wrist and turning him to face her.

 

"What are you doing harry, you're going to be killed if you go out there." she says.

 

Haery pulls his wrist from her grip. He grab his wand and send a petricifus totalus at her. After she falls, He walk over and crouches next to her body.

 

"I'm going to see my lover you vile disgusting mudblood,and nobody will stop him from winning."Harry says.

 

He get up off the floor and start walking away. At about 30 feet away, Harry point his wand at the ceiling above hermoine amd wordlessly cast a bombarda, blowing the ceiling and crushing Heromine, but also not allowing reinforcements to come to the aid of others. Harry also change his uniform out of the schools uniform and into his lord robes, which are also battle robes. Harry stop right before he come into view and pull out the elder wand. In his right hand he has his holly wand and in his left hand he has the elder wand. Harry puts his hood up. He look around the corner and sees tom fighting. He gives him a hand movement to line the death eaters up behind him. Tom yells out to his followers to line up behind him. Dumbledore ways the same thing. Harry uses his shadow ability, dark magic, to fly over Dumbledore's side. He materializes right next to tom looking out at all the death eaters. They kneel for their lord. Harry tell them to get back up. He turns to Tom and give him a kiss. Tom pulls Harry's hood down and Dumbledore's side gasps. "Tratior!" someone yells out so Harry wave his wand and kills them. Tom aparates them out of the battle and the other leave too. Bella, Lucius, Draco, Serverus, and Regulus are those others.

 

Harry run to Draco and kisses him while Tom and Lucius do the same. Harry breals the kiss and leans agaist tom while he talks to lucius. Harry then starts to get dark spots in his eyes and taps on toms leg. Tom looks down right as harry falls over and catches him.Tom and lucius get scared after they check his pulse and find it getting slower


End file.
